My Front Porch Lookin' In
by masonangel
Summary: The Flock have a house in California and are leading normal lives. Just a one-shot songfic when Fang comes home to the Flock, his wife and two daughters after a business trip. Lizzie and Emma are my own characters.


**A/N: I don't own Maximum Ride or anyone else, that's James Patterson. I also don't own the song "My Front Porch Looking In" by Lonestar.**

**Max: You know that you don't own me—**

**Me: Fang does. *smirks***

**Max: *blushes* Yeah we all know that. Thanks for mentioning it.**

**Me: Well, you brought it on yourself with the Mormon girl comment before—**

**Max: Yeah, what's with the sappy romance stuff, anyway? Is it because of—?**

**Me: *slaps hand over her mouth* That's enough for now, Max *says with jaw clenched***

**Max: *snickers* Alright, just write.**

**Fang's POV**

_Oh yeah; Yeah oh yeah_

_The only ground I ever owned was sticking to my shoes; Now I look at my front porch and this panoramic view; I can sit and watch the fields fill up with rays of glowing sun; Or watch the moon lay on the fences; Like that's where it was hung; My blessings are in front of me; It's not about the land; I'll never beat the view; From my front porch looking in_

I shut the car door and walked toward the house. From a hundred yards away, I heard the rest of the Flock in the backyard. I assumed they were in the pool, because I heard splashing and yelling, "You got my shirt wet!"

The house was big and kind of like a log cabin, I guess. It housed the whole Flock and we had only gotten it a couple months ago, when I had accepted my job at a really big computer corporation out here in California. The yards were plenty big; plus we had the pool in the back. I dug around in my pocket for my keys and that's when I heard voices from inside.

I jogged up the front steps, onto the porch, and peeked around the window.

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk with a sippy cup of milk; A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong 'cause she likes to dress herself; And the most beautiful girl holding both of them; And the view I love the most; Is my front porch looking in, yeah_

I smiled to myself and chuckled under my breath. There she is, right in front of the door, as if she's waiting for me. Max has Lizzie and Emma in her arms; Lizzie had a sippy cup in her hands and was leaning her head on Max's shoulder. Emma was clinging to Max's shirt, pulling it down so that her bra strap was showing. Emma's shoes were different once again, one blue and one pink this time; I thought she'd told me on the phone that she'd put matching shoes on this morning.

I couldn't help but smile as Max leaned over and set Emma down so that she could pick up her phone that was ringing. _Maybe I should go in and help her_, I thought.

_I've traveled here and everywhere following my job; I've seen the paintings from the air; Brushed by the hand of God; The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea; But I can't wait to get back home; To the one he made for me; It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been; Nothing takes my breath away; Like my front porch looking in_

I picked up my suitcase and my carry-on backpack and unlocked the door slowly. Max had her back turned to me as I walked in, but Emma saw me. Hurriedly, I put my finger to my lips. She giggled, her beautiful blond curls bouncing in her eyes. I went to her and picked her up, leaving my baggage by the door.

I could have sworn that was the longest business trip of my life. I guess I just hated being away from home. Just then, Max turned around and saw me. She sighed, smiling instantly and told the person on the phone that she would call them back. She hung up and strode over to me. I pulled her as close as I could with Emma in my arms and Lizzie in hers, and held her. Just held her.

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk with a sippy cup of milk; A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong 'cause she likes to dress herself; And the most beautiful girl holding both of them; And the view I love the most; Is my front porch looking in, yeah_

I sighed and kissed her hair, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. Emma laughed and wrapped her arms around our necks. I smiled and kissed her cheek. Lizzie was so tired that I don't think she recognized it was me. I took the baby in my arms and held her carefully against my chest. Emma hopped down and went to the back door to call the others inside.

_I see what beautiful is about; When I'm looking in; Not when I'm looking out_

"I could've stood there all night watching you from the porch." I whispered it softly to Max. She smiled and I rubbed her back, lightly caressing her wings. She sighed and kissed my cheek. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her lips lovingly. Emma giggled again and I felt Max smiling against my mouth.

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk with a sippy cup of milk; A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong 'cause she likes to dress herself; And the most beautiful girl holding both of them; Yeah the view I love the most_

Later that night, after I'd put all my baggage away and had cleaned up a bit, I grabbed the guitar from the living room wall. Just then, Max came down the hallway, gently shutting Emma's and Lizzie's bedroom door behind her. She ran a hand through her blond hair; that's where Emma got her golden curls. We weren't sure where Lizzie got her bright red hair, but we think it came from my mom according to pictures we'd found.

As Max was about to head to bed, I pulled her onto the couch with me. She leaned into my chest and I moved the guitar so she could be closer to me. I kissed her hair again and watched her play with her wedding ring.

"Wow," she sighed. "I think that was the longest two weeks of my life."

"Agreed," I whispered back. Then I held up the guitar and began to strum some chords. "SO," I explained, "I was sitting on the plane with nothing to do for five hours and came up with this." And I began to sing.

"_Oh, the view I love the most is my front porch looking in; Yeah; Oh, there's a carrot top who can barely walk; (From my front porch looking in); A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong, yeah; And the most beautiful girl (Beautiful girl; From my front porch looking in); Holding both of them; Oh, yeah"_

I looked to Max for her reaction, but she had fallen asleep. So I set aside the guitar and curled my arms around her. I picked her up, carefully so as not to wake her, and carried her to our room. I laid her gently on the bed and climbed in next to her. Just as I was settling down, Max's arms curved around me.

She whispered, "The front porch does have a pretty good view huh?"

I answered, "Only when you're looking in."


End file.
